


溯时

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 现代架空设定
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 8





	溯时

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空设定

9.16 7：45 am  
阿明·阿诺德在剧烈的头痛中醒来，忽然不知道自己在哪里。他定了定神，让眼神聚焦在周围——猫咪图案的被单、啄木鸟闹钟、墙上盗梦空间和黑客帝国的电影海报……这应该是自己的房间没错。  
身下凌乱的床单弄得他很不舒服，他坐起来，被单从身上滑下，露出光裸的肩膀。余光所及，他没有穿上衣。愣了一秒，掀开盖在腿上的被单往里面看，然后倒吸一口冷气，猛地把被子又拉回来盖好。  
他自己并没有裸睡的习惯。  
头脑中好像有根什么东西断掉了。  
“醒了？”有着一头漂亮金发的女人从门口走过来。她把最后一小块松饼塞进嘴里咀嚼着发出含糊不清的声音，还意犹未尽地吮吸了一下拿过松饼的食指和拇指，“我以为你会一直这样睡死下去呢。”  
“……嗯？！”坐在床上的他揉着乱糟糟的短发，眨眨眼睛，湛蓝的眸子满是迷茫。他觉得一大早起床看到有一个吃东西很像小松鼠、两颊塞得鼓鼓的女人出现在自己卧室里很奇怪。  
这时，脑海中突然蹦出来的场景吓了他一大跳：女人把垂下的碎发撩到耳后，仰头给了他一个意味深长的眼神，把脑袋埋在他两腿之间。这个旖旎的画面像闪电划破夜空，又像迸溅的火花闪烁着又顷刻间熄灭，他根本抓不住什么。  
“你该不会连我都不认识了吧。”现实中金发女人叹了口气，靠在墙上。“昨晚是我把喝醉的你送回来的。”  
“阿尼……”  
“很好，看来你没有因为喝太多酒而失忆。”  
阿明的视线不自觉地从阿尼的脸落在她身上。她穿着纯白的男士宽松棉质T恤，胸前两点隐隐约约从衣服上凸显出来。过长的衣摆下面是两条白皙的腿，她的一只膝盖似乎有些红肿。手指陷入腿肉掰开的柔嫩触感和这双腿紧箍着他腰部的画面不受控制地浮现出来。  
“我们……你和我，昨晚……”他断断续续挤出几个字，口舌干燥到了极点。  
“对，我们做了。”阿尼·利昂纳德倒是很坦然地肯定了他的疑惑。  
他一个坐不稳从床上摔了下来。  
阿尼忍不住嗤笑一声，“……你也太夸张了吧。”  
阿明从地上爬起来，想起自己什么也没有穿，又立刻躲回床上扯过被单遮住自己的身体。“是、是吗？我……我真的不太记得了，抱歉……”  
“你为什么要向我道歉？我又没什么损失。”阿尼不自觉地拨弄了一下散着的发尾，她自己并没有察觉到这个动作散发着的诱惑意味。“而且我们是成年人了，双方都是自愿的。”  
自己的酒品不至于太差，而且阿尼格斗技很厉害，所以自己把她强行带回家的可能性几乎为零。阿明咽了口唾沫，“那……我们有采取安全措施吗？”  
“这个你不用担心，没有套我是不会做的。”她用眼神示意不远处的垃圾桶，但阿明可不想打开看看。  
“那就好。”他讪笑着点点头，又支吾了一会儿，“对了，我……昨晚怎么样？我是说……”  
“你吗？”女人轻笑，微微侧头转了转眼珠像是在回忆，“挺温柔的。如果是说床上功夫的话，不太好。”  
阿明在她直截了当的评论中低下了头。  
“但是……”她补充道，“就第一次来说，也不算太差。”她没有告诉阿明的是，她并没有太多的“样本”来比较到底怎样才算很好。  
“你确定要一直聊着不去洗漱吗？”这个话题她暂时不想继续下去了。  
“嗯，在那之前，能请你先出去一下吗？”阿明用手掌掩盖住自己的脸，“我想穿衣服。”  
这时他脑海里晃动着的、昏暗的视野中，是身下女人微张着嘴但是看不清表情的脸。

9.15 8：08 pm  
食物和酒水已经上齐了。  
对面的第二个男人正对自己的高学历和国外见闻高谈阔论，几点唾沫星子飞溅了出来。坐在同一排的女人大多都很有兴趣地听着。那个男人长相倒也不错，但从他的谈吐透露出来的个性实在无法令阿尼有半分好感。  
“你说哪个男的会先醉倒？”希琪凑近她的耳边问，“赌未来一周的咖啡。”  
阿尼不用看也能想象出同事兼室友那张天生带着戏谑笑意的脸。  
“无聊。”被半哄半骗来参加这个联谊，阿尼是一万个不情愿加不高兴，此时的脸色自然也好看不到哪里去。她觉得男女各坐一排面对面介绍自己、卖力展示自己的优点，极力把全场注意力都吸引在自己身上的行为愚蠢又无谓，就像菜肉市场的叫卖。  
“别这么无趣嘛，阿尼~”希琪上扬的语调和拉长的甜腻尾音让她鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了。  
“要撒娇向你未来的男朋友撒娇去，恶心。”阿尼喝了一口啤酒。要不是有人请吃饭，而且可以吃到她好久没吃过的芝士汉堡，她才不会来。  
最后阿尼选中了阿明·阿诺德。  
那个安静地坐在最角落，露出孩童般傻乎乎的笑容，被大部分阴影覆盖，有着比她暗一些的发色的，毫不起眼的男人。  
阿尼自认为有感知他人气场的能力。他的气场虽然不强，但是意外地让她感到舒服。于是她自然而然注意到了他，她也不知道为什么。  
“为什么选他啊？”  
“因为他看起来最弱。”  
“你呀，人不可貌相哦。有些人很擅长伪装。悬疑小说里看起来最可疑的那个，通常不是真正的凶手。”希琪摆动食指。  
这都什么跟什么啊。阿尼白了她一眼，没有说话。

9.15 9：20 pm  
阿明似乎对自己的作用非常明了。他就是来当背景板的，必要时候还得帮忙烘托气氛。他对递过来的酒照单全收，但那人畜无害又腼腆的笑容似乎有把酒精完全吸收的魔力，阿尼也数不清他喝了多少酒。他脸颊泛红，看起来更傻了。灌他酒的男人都趴下了，他依然好端端地坐在那里。  
看来这家伙让自己赌输了，未来一周都要请希琪喝咖啡。虽然不会花多少钱，但还真是令人不爽。  
阿尼从进门第一眼就觉得阿明面熟。而且他的气场给她一种似曾相识的亲切感。他开口说话之后，她的记忆逐渐苏醒了，虽然那声音早就不是记忆中清脆的少年音了。  
她记得他和自己同在一所初中念书。  
那时候他的成绩一直很好，是典型的乖孩子，人人羡慕的优等生，经常跟艾伦·耶格尔和三笠·阿克曼形影不离。和他那两个可以说是学校风云人物的好友相比，阿明并没有什么令阿尼印象深刻的点。不，如果非要说的话，还是有一点的。  
初中毕业舞会上，只有自己落单了。她看了一眼舞池里开始和着音乐翩翩起舞的男女同学，开始百无聊赖地数着身旁桌上托盘里的葡萄，打算再过两分钟就走。  
这时那家伙走过来，摸着后脑勺有些不好意思地问她能否和他跳一支舞。她没多想就答应了他，反正也是走个过场。  
跳完舞后，他注意到她的脚后跟被高跟鞋磨破了，让她等一下，给了她一片创可贴。  
那时候她就在想，一般人看到她僵硬的舞姿可能只会觉得她不擅长跳舞，但阿明却能迅速观察到她的脚不舒服，他确实比一般男生心细得多。  
在那之后她和阿明没有更多交集了，因为她没有和初中同学一起直接升入附属高中，而是去了其他学校。

缘分还真是奇妙，多年以后的今天，竟然在同事朋友组织的联谊上又见到了他。  
因为座位隔得比较远，他们并没有机会说话，阿尼不确定阿明有没有认出她。不过她倒不是很在乎这点。  
东西吃够了，游戏玩得告一段落，废话也听得差不多了，阿尼想着是时候该离开了。  
希琪正拿着麦克风唱着她所谓最拿手的歌，但阿尼实在无法忍受她五音不全的歌声了，她拿起手包，没有跟任何人打招呼，去了洗手间。  
洗手的时候，从镜子里看到一个金发男人从门口冲了进来，在没有关门的隔间里抱着马桶剧烈呕吐。  
她睁大了眼睛，以为是自己出现了幻觉。可她今晚并没有喝多少酒。  
她关上水龙头，走过去看他。  
自己和希琪的打赌对象几乎把脑袋伸进马桶里，吐得很大声。  
洗手间里只有她和阿明。  
连“你还好吗？”这种礼貌性问候都不用问，他糟糕透顶了。  
“这里是女厕所。”她说。  
“啊……抱歉……”他总算把脑袋从马桶抽出来，按下冲水按键，转过来看着她。  
阿明所在的隔间没纸巾了，阿尼半蹲下来，把自己带的纸巾递给他。  
“谢谢你，阿尼。”  
“你还记得我？”她挺惊讶的。  
“其实……我一开始就认出你了。”阿明边擦嘴边说。  
这时候有人进来了，对方一脸震惊和疑惑地打量着两人，又倒回去看了看门口的标识，确认没进错后，才皱着眉头进了隔间。  
“……我们还是快点离开这里吧。”  
“嗯。”  
阿明想要站起来，可是长时间蹲着让他脑充血，刚才两种酒混在一起喝之后他就感觉非常不好了，现在头痛得几乎要炸裂，脚步也不受控制地左摇右摆。  
“我送你回家。”  
“不用了，我自己可以的……”他跪在地上后又尝试站起来。  
“你连站都站不稳，可以什么。”阿尼走过去扶起了他，“我送你回去。就当是，感谢你当年给我的那个创可贴吧。”

9.15 10：17pm  
这男人真的很重。  
阿尼自认为力气不算小，但还是因为搀扶一个喝醉的沉得像巨石的男人弄得自己气喘吁吁。  
今晚等了很久才打到车，自从坐上出租车他就不省人事了，怎么打他的脸他都不醒。所以阿尼只好搜他的包，最后从他的裤袋里摸出了他的身份证明，让司机把他们载到上面写着的公寓。没想到他住这么远，而且司机不太认识路，绕了好大一圈，到达的时候已经过了晚上十点。  
总算打开了门，把他扔在沙发上，阿尼才得以大口喘气。她很后悔自己为什么要多管闲事。如果刚才直接从洗手间走了，现在她应该在自己房间里打沙袋解压了。  
她打开阿明客厅的灯，以黑白搭配米色为主，装潢得很简约的公寓呈现在眼前。他的家具不算多，东西收拾得很整齐，房间也没有什么奇怪的气味。从一些小动物图案可以看出，他还保持着童心。这符合阿尼对阿明的初始印象。  
雨突然下了起来，看样子一时半会儿不会停。阿尼查了一下从这里回自己住处的时间，乘坐公共交通需要一个多小时。而且，这会儿也许希琪已经把联谊上看中的男人带回去了。阿尼想了想，今晚不如留在阿明这里。  
男人还一动不动地摊在沙发上，看样子一时半会儿不会醒过来，也许今晚不会。  
阿尼转头，把注意力放在他电视柜旁的书架上。《东方快车谋杀案》、《沉默的羔羊》、《达芬奇密码》、《福尔摩斯探案全集》、《无人生还》、《冰与火之歌》……阿尼的食指从书脊上一个个掠过，随便抽出了一本。想着他的兴趣取向和自己蛮相符的，虽然平时自己不怎么看书，但偶尔翻翻这些打发打发时间也不错。  
打开书页的时候，一张照片从里面掉了出来。  
她捡起来一看，愣住了。  
这样的概率有多少呢？在某个聚会上意外重逢了有点交集的中学同学，然后去了他家，接着又在他一本书里发现了自己的照片。  
准确地说，是含有自己的照片。  
画面大部分被阿明·阿诺德与他的两个挚友占据，稚气未脱的三人带着各自标志性的表情看向镜头。而阿尼则出现在画面偏右上角的地方，两手拿着带流苏的彩球，穿着红色的啦啦队队服。因为正在走动，她的侧脸糊掉了。  
正当她陷入了学生时代的回忆时，身后沙发上的男人咕哝着醒了过来。阿尼像做了什么坏事一样迅速把照片夹回书本里，把书本塞回书架上。  
阿明似乎没怎么理睬阿尼，旁若无人地开始脱掉上衣，解开裤子的皮带，只穿着内裤往浴室的方向走去。走了两步，才后知后觉到她的存在，对她说了句，“请你把这里当做自己家，随意一点。”

9.15 10：53pm  
浴室里的水声持续了有差不多半小时，一直看着书的阿尼打了个呵欠。  
这男人也洗得太久了吧。她想，他最好别出什么事……  
她放下书，来到浴室门口，边敲门边问，“你还好吗？”  
里面一直没有人应声，只有水哗哗地流着。  
她一把拉开门，看到水龙头一直开着，浴缸里的水不停地冒出来流到浴室的瓷砖上，那个男人仰躺在浴缸里昏睡了过去。他几乎整个身体都淹没在水里，水面上只露出一部分鼻子。  
阿尼觉得阿明·阿诺德真该好好谢谢她，不然他连自己怎么死的都不知道。  
她快步走过去，试图把他从水里拉起来，不料脚底打滑不小心摔了一跤，磕伤了自己的膝盖。  
真该死，今晚怎么每件事情都不顺。她倒吸一口冷气在心里暗骂道。  
这时，这个看起来孱弱的男人突然醒来，一把抓住了她的手腕，把她吓了一大跳。他嘴里含糊不清地呢喃着什么。她把耳朵凑过去，才勉强听见。  
“阿尼，竟然是你……真的是你……”他身上的水把她的袖子都弄湿了，她尝试挣开，竟然纹丝不动。  
她叹了口气，偏过头尽量不去看透明水面下男人一览无余的身体。“嗯，是我。”  
“别走好吗？别再走了。”他抬起眼睛盯着她，那双原本像夏日晴空的湛蓝双眸，此刻却有着汹涌澎湃的深蓝色暗潮。他的虎口在她纤细的手腕处转了个角度摩擦，她没有拒绝。  
……

10.10 2：00pm-4：30pm  
普通上班族的生活还是那么普通。公司、公共交通、公寓，两点一线。偶尔在休假时与艾伦和三笠见面，那两人对视的双眸间仿佛连着看不见的丝线，那是任何第三人都无法剪断的羁绊。  
看着儿时好友略显腻味的互动，他难免也会羡慕。但关于恋爱方面，阿明一直抱着随缘的态度，多年来偶尔谈过一些，但都没有持续很久，也没有哪位女性给他留下很深的印象。除了阿尼。  
原本随着时间磨蚀而泛黄的记忆又焕新起来，经过那一晚他才发现，原来她的身影一直停留在自己脑海里。  
事情过去差不多一个月了，他还是无法忘记喝到几乎彻底断片的那个晚上。关于细节的拼图是彻底失落了，但残留下来的余味令他念念不忘。他一直想着她。想她吃东西时两颊鼓鼓的样子，想她好像对什么都兴趣缺缺无精打采的表情，想那晚她带给自己烟花绽放般迅猛又捉摸不住的快感。  
那晚对她来说到底是什么呢？也许只是和许许多多个普通的夜晚一样没什么区别吧。他觉得阿尼根本没有把他放在心上。自己凭什么能留在她心上呢？他在心里苦笑。  
那之后两人没留联系方式。  
也是啊，只是普通的中学同学，就算一起度过了一晚又怎样？彼此的生活圈子早就不一样了，没有什么交集和共同话题，也没什么理由再联系了吧。  
可是，他很想再见到她，不奢望有什么亲密接触，能够看着她，说说话就很好了。  
在茶水间接水的时候又走神了，溢出的咖啡源源不断淌到了地上。同事抱怨他说这是第几次了？你怎么跟被勾了魂一样，真不像是你啊，阿明。  
“很快就要开始竞标了，你可别还是这副样子啊。”  
“那当然不会，我再怎么说也是这个项目的负责人啊。”而且自己和同事为此熬夜加班付出了很多心血，他可不愿轻易就把事情搞砸。  
“最好是这样。”同事说。

生活总是会给你意想不到的转机。  
在人满为患的大会议室里，一抹金发映入了他眼帘。阿尼出现在了竞标公司的队伍里，而且还是主讲。她还是梳着那个发髻，黑色修身的职业套装把她的身躯衬托得更加凹凸有致，穿着高跟鞋让她看上去气场更强大了。现在的她似乎已经能完美地驾驭高跟鞋了，她迈上演讲台的步伐干练又优雅。  
阿明庆幸自己在她之前进行了提案演讲，否则她的存在多多少少会影响自己发挥。  
最终阿明的公司中标了。  
他很高兴，和同行的同事一一击掌。眼神却不自觉地看向四周围寻找着她的身影。  
她没什么特别的表情，和在场其他人一样，收拾好自己的东西，娇小的身影很快消失在了人群中。  
阿明有种预感，如果这次不追上去，以后也许就没有机会再见了。于是他撇下了同事急忙跟了上去，试图挤开挡在他们之间的人群。  
追到外面左右张望了一下，他在楼梯间的公共吸烟区找到了她。她靠着墙壁，被长刘海遮住的目光虚无缥缈地投在远方，手里拿着电子烟，时不时吸一口。  
阿明不自觉地整理起衣领和衣摆，又用手梳拨了一下发型，才走了过去，清了清嗓子打招呼。“嘿，真巧啊，阿尼。”  
忽然听到有人叫自己，她眼神转过来，看到男人的瞬间，眉毛抬了一下，嘴里吐出一团轻飘飘的烟雾。“是你啊。确实挺巧的。恭喜中标。”  
“谢谢，你发挥得也非常出色。”他笑了笑，摸了摸后脑勺。  
阿尼打量了他一眼，把身子整个转向他。顿了顿，眼里透出些许笑意。“初中毕业典礼上，你作为学生代表上台演讲，声音都在颤抖呢。现在却表现得那么好，真的令人刮目相看。”  
本来在脑海中迅速搜索话题的阿明愣住了，因为他没想到阿尼会主动谈起他们学生时代的事。老实说，他有点喜出望外，说话的语速也加快了。  
“你初中毕业舞会时穿着高跟鞋走路很僵硬，跳舞的时候踩了我不知道多少下，把我的大脚趾都踩肿了。但现在你穿着它感觉很自然。”  
“我们这是在商业互夸还是相互揭短？”  
两人都笑了。  
然后他们顺便交换了名片，说以后也许有机会合作。  
阿明拿着有阿尼联系方式的那张小小的卡片，嘴角的笑意怎么也止不住。

11.6 7：30pm-8：08pm  
最近阿尼工作并不忙，所以她总算能重拾夜跑的习惯了。  
夜晚的公园也很热闹，人们滑旱冰、散步、跳街舞、遛狗或是愉快地交谈着。风吹得很舒服，她沿着宽宽的步道一路匀速慢跑，享受着独属于自己的放空时刻。  
大概跑了有30分钟，她正准备稍微放慢速度休息一下，忽然听到前方传来女人的尖叫声，然后有道迅疾的黑影从正前方扑来，撞开了不远处依偎着散步的情侣，慌不择路地窜进步道旁的草地里。  
就那一瞬间，阿尼看到那是个男人，而且手上还抓着一个红色的女士手包。  
接着，一个熟悉的面孔气喘吁吁地从震惊呆愣的路人之间冒出来，扶着腰休息了几秒之后，又拼尽全力地往歹徒消失的方向追了上去。  
怎么又是阿明·阿诺德。看来这个预想中的平静夜晚是不存在了。阿尼想着，往另一条路跟了上去。她很熟悉这个公园，知道有条近路可以包抄过去。如果顺利的话，也许能截住歹徒。不过在那之前，她祈祷阿明运气足够好能够没事。  
阿尼赶到的时候，歹徒正背靠着墙壁，和阿明正在对峙。看来阿明是有意识地把歹徒往死路里赶，也幸好她知道近路及时赶到。  
不知道阿明和歹徒说了什么，后者不仅什么也听不进去，而且情绪非常激动。他扯着嗓子吼了一声，抽出寒光一闪的匕首向阿明扑过去。  
“小心！”阿尼大喊，心提到了嗓子眼。糟了，来不及了。  
不知是因为歹徒紧张扑空了，还是因为阿明躲开了，匕首只是擦过他的衣服，没有扎到他身上。  
谢天谢地。阿尼松了口气，对倒在地上的阿明说了句，“滚一边去，别碍事。”  
歹徒气急败坏又漏洞百出的攻击在她看来就像慢动作，她轻而易举地预料到他接下来的每一步动作，轻松化解，三两下就让他疼得松开匕首，扣住他手腕把他击倒在地，让对方在她有技巧的钳制下动弹不得。  
“饶了我吧，我也是迫不得已啊。”歹徒发现无法反抗也没有挣脱的可能性，开始示弱求饶，“我刚来到这个城市就被骗得身无分文，别说车费，连吃一顿饭的钱都没有了。”  
“谁管你啊。抢劫就是抢劫。”阿尼说着，手上的力度又加重了半分，疼得歹徒嗷嗷直叫。  
“无论有多冠冕堂皇，都不能成为违法犯罪的理由。”  
阿明的声音从后面传来，还有及时赶到的警察们。

歹徒被抓住了。配合完笔录工作后，事情才算真正平息。  
现在阿明摸了摸手肘和膝盖贴着的创可贴，坐在路边的木制长椅上，还很没有实感。  
一瓶带着水珠的矿泉水被递到他面前。  
“谢谢。幸好有你在，阿尼。”阿明接过瓶装水。  
“追上之后，你打算怎么做。”她坐在他旁边，喝了一口水，“告诉我，阿明。”  
“这个嘛……在警察来之前先和他谈谈。”  
“如果谈谈有用的话，世界上就没有警察和战争了。”她又叹气了，她发现自己好像经常为了这个男人的事情叹气。“这么鲁莽可不像你。你体力这么差，又不会打架，就这么直接冲上去，没想过会有什么严重的后果吗。”  
说完这通后阿尼又觉得，自己不仅多管闲事，现在怎么又像个老母亲似的数落他，她只是他的熟人而已。但她没办法对他的事情置之不理，有些话也不吐不快。  
他微笑着，俯身摸了摸乖巧伏在他膝盖上的蝴蝶犬耳朵上的长毛。这是他楼下咖啡馆老板娘养的狗，他如果有空就会免费替熟人遛狗。  
“我刚好在旁边嘛，我只是想靠自己稍微拖住他一会儿。”  
“你不怕死吗？”阿尼盯着自己白色的跑鞋。她今晚一副轻便的运动装扮，挽着略高的发髻，看起来像个学生。  
“说实话，挺怕的。你看，我的手到现在还在抖。”他真的举起自己的一只手给她看。  
“那你为什么能毫不犹豫第一个追上去呢。”  
“……我也不清楚，等到我回过神的时候，身体就已经行动了。”  
好热。虽然不时有风吹来，阿尼还是用手扇了扇脸颊。他们所坐的长椅刚好在树荫下，路灯的光线大半都被枝叶挡住了。也好，这样他就看不清她脸上的表情。  
这个男人虽然看起来很弱但意外的勇敢。真是一个天大的傻瓜。她想。

11.19 -次年4月  
时不时“偶遇”让两人的距离近了很多，尤其是上次的抢劫事件。他感觉得到她似乎对自己有些好感。  
打开和阿尼几乎空白的对话界面，他编辑着文字，尝试着约她出去。  
“这周六下午三点半你有空吗？我买了水族馆的双人套票，一起去吧？”他打了又删，手指颤抖，脑门出汗，思考着怎么让措辞显得不那么唐突。比起给心仪的女孩子发短信，他还是更擅长说服客户和考试。  
信息编辑好发送出去了，对方很快就显示了“已读”，这会儿他真的像等待大考出成绩的考生一样焦灼。  
“好啊。”阿尼回复。越过了那些漫长的相互试探，她竟然很爽快地答应了他的邀约。  
阿明内心一阵狂喜，强忍住没在下降的电梯轿厢里蹦起来。

第一次平淡无奇的约会过后，他们几乎每周约会一次。博物馆、美术馆、电影院、歌剧院、湿地公园、密室逃生，这些约会地点都挺符合阿明的性格和喜好的，阿尼也并不讨厌。  
她所在意的是，从那晚以后，阿明对她做过最亲密的举动也只是主动牵她的手。  
“我们在交往了吗？”有一次约会时他问。  
“算是吧。”她望天。  
她也不太清楚自己怎么就稀里糊涂和这个男人交往了，就一开始来说阿明·阿诺德并不是她喜欢的类型。但她也不知道自己到底喜欢什么类型。她总是想起他在玩密室逃脱游戏时摸着下巴思考的样子，一起追歹徒那晚，在树荫下的长椅上用亮闪闪的双眸说出“我也不清楚”的样子。  
他身上那种带着点聪明又带着点傻气的温柔与善良特别吸引她。两人性格迥异，对很多事情的看法也不一样，但总能和谐共处。和阿明在一起很轻松很开心，现在她只想抛开一切繁杂的顾虑，单纯跟随自己的心走。  
阿明没有告诉两位好友自己有约会对象这件事。两人的关系还没稳定，而且因为工作往来关系，阿尼暂时不希望别人知道。  
两人秘密约会了差不多半年。他和她都知道，彼此都渴望进一步的身体接触。  
这种感觉很奇妙，你知道你们会做爱，但不知道是什么时候。作为当事人之一的第一次稀里糊涂过去了，是时候准备第二次了。  
休息时间阿明用应对大考的态度上网搜了性方面的知识，还观摩了一些女性向的成人片。作为早就成年的男人他对这些也并非完全不了解，只是对接下来将要清醒地做这件事感到心虚。搜这些信息让他能有种安心的错觉。  
对方是阿尼，他不想搞砸。

今晚三笠因为工作的事没办法来，所以这次三人之约只有阿明和艾伦。  
两个大男人不怎么考究，逛了超市以最快速度采购完本周的生活用品之后，坐在超市休息区边吃东西边聊天。  
“你和三笠的第二次是怎样的。”阿明没头没脑地问道。  
艾伦握着牛奶盒子的手不受控制地用了点力，白色的液体从吸管里喷溅出来，在他的人中和上嘴唇染上了一层白色的奶衣。  
“怎么突然问这个。”他翻出纸巾擦擦嘴，看着多年好友就像看着外星人，“这种事情你不是比我早了解吗？当时还是你给我出的主意。”  
“那都是黑历史，我求你别说了。”阿明看起来很是头痛，“现在和那时候不一样，我这不是……想了解一下你作为过来人的实战经验嘛。”  
“都过去这么久了，我也记不太清了。”艾伦下意识地用拳头遮住了嘴，“只能说，到时候你自然就知道该怎么做了。”  
“是这样吗。”阿明没有灵魂地回应。早就料到他说了和没说一样。  
然后棕色长发的男人微微眯起双眼，从桌子对面探过身来抓住他的肩膀。“等等，阿明，你有情况。老实说说。”  
“这个……我会在合适的时间告诉你们的。”阿明不慌不忙地摆出商业性质的笑容。

4.25 10:20pm  
电影正进行到剧情的高潮阶段，Imax巨幕带来的沉浸式体验还是很不错的。  
阿明目不转睛地盯着电影屏幕，手指在两人中间的零食桶里寻找着剩下的爆米花，不小心碰到了阿尼的手背。  
刚才的触碰产生的静电带来轻微的刺痛感，战栗像通电一样传遍了阿明全身。  
“怎么了？”阿尼用唇语询问他。  
他摇摇头，试图把注意力放回电影上。伸手去够饮料瓶，却又把它失手打翻在地。  
阿明在心里不知道叹了多少口气。只要和阿尼在身边，他就会变得像刚刚坠入爱河的青少年一样羞涩而又笨拙。她应该会喜欢更成熟稳重些的男性吧，自己在她心中的好感度应该要变为负数了。  
他沮丧地想着，弯下腰在面前漆黑狭窄的过道里摸索着饮料瓶。潮湿温凉的气息突然喷洒在自己脸颊上，还夹杂着女性脂粉和香水淡淡的味道。他微微偏头，看见阿尼和他同时俯下身去捡瓶子，此刻两人的脸几乎凑到了一起。  
电影画面变换着，忽明忽暗的光线在两人脸上交织。阿明很想看清楚阿尼现在的表情，于是他凑近了些。她突然在他的嘴唇上啄了一下。  
呼吸猛然一窒，阿明的心疯狂跳动了起来。  
电影的结局对他来说不重要了。因为他完全沉浸在此刻的吻里。两人坐直身体，阿尼从自己的座位探过来紧紧搂住他的脖子，偏过头吮吸他的唇瓣。阿明也情不自禁地环住她娇小的身躯，用唇舌一点点品尝着她口腔每一处的味道。  
放映厅的灯打开了，观众开始陆陆续续地立场，不时有人从阿明和阿尼的身边经过，但两人还是旁若无人地亲吻着。  
直到电影的演职员表已经滚动完毕，屏幕上“The End”的字样出现又慢慢消失，这个漫长的吻才结束。  
这时候羞耻心才慢慢恢复，阿明感到自己的脸颊和耳朵都滚烫得要冒烟了。观众席只剩下他和阿尼了，清洁阿姨拿着一整套清扫工具站在不远处默默看着他们。  
刚分开的两人脸还离得很近，阿尼侧过脸，在他的耳边用只有两个人才能到的声音问，“这次……要不要去我家？”

4.25 10:48pm  
“对对对，谁知道马尔洛那个瓜皮头会做出这种事来呢……”隔壁希琪的房间飞出一连串笑声，如果那串笑声上开着花，此时估计已经被抖得落满地了。  
“是我的室友，她喜欢大声讲电话。没个一两小时不会停的，别理她。”阿尼拉着阿明经过希琪的房间门口。  
在这之前阿明并不知道阿尼的住处还有除他俩以外的人。  
“我房间的灯泡坏了两天了，一直找不到合适的人来换，今天刚好你来帮我。”阿尼打开自己房间的门。  
原来是换灯泡啊。  
阿明的心凉了半截。原来他想多了，竟然在期待着第二次……  
灯泡很快换好了，房间瞬间亮起来。阿尼关上自己的房门，走过去拍拍他的脸。“怎么了，一脸失望的样子。”  
“没有没有……”阿明挠挠头，环视着屋里的摆设。他看到了自己认为阿尼绝对不会有的可爱布偶，椭圆的梳妆镜，被收纳得整整齐齐的护肤品和化妆品，粉白色条纹墙纸，窗边挂着的玻璃风铃，脚下踩着的软绵绵的毯子，除了悬挂着的略显突兀的沙袋以外，整体风格和自己想象中的完全不同。  
“那，要一起泡澡吗。”阿尼踮起脚尖，圈住他的脖子，打断了他的思绪。

在阿尼与别人的合租房子里共浴，这并不符合阿明对这个浪漫又神秘的夜晚的想象。至少，他觉得自己的第二次应该是在更私人一点的地方，例如自己的公寓。不过阿尼的住处离电影院很近，他们一路走走停停，到家时也还不到11点。  
此时，希琪的房间传来的说话声还持续着，阿明鬼鬼祟祟地锁上浴室的门，他裸着上身，下身只围着一条短小的浴巾。  
“进来吧。”阿尼早就舒舒服服摊在放了花果香味入浴剂的浴缸中，表情还是一如既往地冷淡，却带了点慵懒。  
“你到底要不要进来？”她看他把手放在浴巾上扭扭捏捏的样子，“水就快冷了。”  
阿明咬牙，横下心解开了遮住下身的浴巾，走进了水里。  
他觉得他和阿尼的交往顺序混乱得很奇怪。一切从醉酒后的夜晚没有防备地开启，接着到漫长的正常相处期，好不容易从牵手发展成拥抱，又在一天之内从接吻快进到共浴。这一切来得都太猝不及防，他根本来不及准备好。  
男人蹲下身坐在水里，原本一个人刚刚好的浴缸就变得有些拥挤了。  
两人面对面坐着，浴室里只有水滴滴落的回响，气氛有些尴尬。温热的雾气把他的脸颊蒸得红红的。  
“你还在害羞？”阿尼主动开腔，“那晚我们不是该看的不该看的都看过了么。”  
“不对！”阿明反驳道，“我不太记得看过你……你的身体是怎样的了。”  
阿尼微笑了一下，她觉得他较真又羞涩的样子有点可爱。  
“那现在，我不是在让你看了吗？”阿尼拨开入浴剂的泡沫靠近他，微微俯身，双手撑在他身边的浴缸边缘。水珠从她的脖子和锁骨流下来，汇入她的乳沟里。  
在这极强的视觉冲击下，阿明咽了咽唾沫，下意识地偏过头移开视线。  
“要不……我们相互帮忙擦背吧。”他慌乱中提议道。  
阿尼知道他有些害羞的性格，也知道他在给自己台阶下。这样也好。  
她用浴球沾了些泡沫仔细擦拭着他的肩膀和背部。“力道可以吗。”  
“这样刚刚好。”背过身去让他感觉好了一些，起码没有一开始那么紧张了。但阿尼温软的躯体近距离地触碰还是让他忍不住心跳加速。  
精油的气味和浴球的按摩极大地舒缓了阿明的神经，他差点忘了这是在阿尼与别人合租的公寓的浴室。  
趁他愣神的空档，她抹了一坨泡沫在点他的鼻尖上和脸颊上。  
他愣了愣，转过头，不甘示弱地也用泡沫反击过去。  
在狭小的浴缸里很难转身，阿明抓住了她的肩膀。沾了水的肌肤细腻柔滑，握在手里像一尾急欲挣脱的鱼，让他忍不住想要靠近些。  
两人曲起双膝，相拥着拉近彼此的身体，阿明用自己鼻子来回蹭她的鼻尖，把那些泡沫都弄到她脸上去。很快他又得到了她一个绵长潮湿的吻。  
经过一番玩闹，他竟然意外地安定了不少。双手穿过她的腋下环抱住她，一边轻轻抚摸着她沾着滑腻泡沫的皮肤，一边试探性地舔了舔她的唇缝。她微微张口，他的舌尖闯进去很快地和她的纠缠到一起。  
身体的轻颤带动的细微水声和吮吻的声音混在一起，阿明的手慢慢地抚上她的胸部，气氛逐渐变得难以控制。  
“……回我房间去吧。”分开的嘴唇带着些喘息。感到下面有根硬物顶着自己，阿尼适时推开了阿明，快速站起来扯过挂在墙上的长浴巾裹住自己。  
“好，你先去，我马上来。”  
阿尼消失在浴室门口后，阿明对着浴室的镜子一遍遍深呼吸，默默给自己加油打气。与第一次的计划外不同，这次是计划之内，他还是很紧张的。  
希琪还在聊电话，经过一番自我鼓励，阿明迈向阿尼房间的脚步比起刚才已经淡定了很多，虽然还是有种偷偷摸摸的意味在。

4.25 11:10pm  
等阿明从浴室到自己床上来的时间似乎特别漫长。阿尼盖着被子躺在床上，只露出半张脸，眼睛不时盯着门口。如果没有被子捂着，她觉得自己的心跳声会被希琪或者阿明听到。  
终于，他迈着几乎听不到的脚步打开了她的房门，然后又轻轻锁上。  
他关掉了房间里的灯。屋子里即使拉上窗帘也不算很暗，外面的路灯透了些光进来。他松开身上的浴巾，逆着光向她的床走过来。  
床垫被男人的重量压得凹陷进去，阿明掀开被子钻了进来，伏在她身上。  
这样光着身体和他抱在一起还是第一次，鼻尖全是熟悉的入浴剂香味和他身上特有的味道。  
他轻柔地吻着她的双颊和嘴唇，在耳后和颈项细细舔弄着，他温热的呼吸扫过她的耳朵让她禁不住颤抖。他一手抚摸着她的腰，一手揉弄着她的胸部，捏住尖端含入口中吮吸起来，动作熟练得不可思议。自己的敏感地带轻而易举地被发掘，阿尼几乎想立刻打开灯看看压在自己身上的男人是不是阿明·阿诺德。  
不过关着灯漆黑一片也好，他看不清自己脸上的红。  
之前那次自然是略过了这一步，她不得不承认自己非常享受他耐心且温柔的爱抚。这时除了身体上的愉悦，更多的是心理的满足感。她很高兴爱抚着自己的人是他。  
交叠着的胸膛共享着剧烈的心跳，两人喘息的频率也逐渐急促。  
黑暗中阿明的手摸索着探入她的腿间，她牵引着他找到正确的位置。他的喘息又粗又沉重，似乎从在浴室里就忍到了现在。但他还是耐心地探入一根手指，深入浅出探寻着。  
被触碰到某处的瞬间，阿尼忍不住发出比刚才大一些的呻吟，虽然有些羞耻，但她还是要说出来，“对，就是那里……”  
阿明像是被鼓励一般，缓缓伸入第二根手指，每次都瞄准那个区域精准地来回揉弄。  
阿尼身上的毛孔像是全被打开了一样畅快淋漓，只能失神地持续喘息着，体内的欲望越来越强烈。  
他大概也已经忍耐到了极限，急急忙忙想要翻找什么。阿尼帮忙打开了床头灯，看他在床边的长裤口袋里取出了安全套。  
不是很熟练地戴好之后，又压回她身上。  
在昏黄的灯光下，金发男人秀气的脸涨得通红，湛蓝的眼眸中闪烁着的强烈渴求竟让阿尼产生了怜爱之类的感情。她用手抹掉他太阳穴的汗，主动张开双腿。  
分身在花穴附近试探着，找准了位置缓缓推入。  
看着阿尼微微皱眉的样子，阿明停下来，有些担心地问，“会痛吗？”  
阿尼摇摇头，因为经过足够时间的前戏，现在除了被撑开的轻微酸麻感，并不会感到疼痛。  
和第一次一样，他总是很照顾别人的感受。  
阿明看着她的脸，试着往里推得更深。花穴完全被撑开的瞬间，阿尼颤抖着喘息。  
他看到她在每一次抽插时都发出难耐的呻吟，有些羞涩又有些迟疑，“要快一些吗……”  
“其实，你不用一直问我的……我是说，你可以完全按照自己的节奏来。”  
得到了肯定，阿明摆动腰的幅度逐渐加大，分身顶入的速度比刚才更快，也进入得更深。快感一波接连一波地攀上来，阿尼抱紧他的后背，身体不自觉地迎合他的动作。  
因为顾虑到房间的隔音，两人都尽量压低了呻吟和喘息的声音。  
对阿尼来说，和男友在自己房间的床上做爱竟然有种偷情的错觉。对阿明来说，知道隔壁房间有人，而且只有一墙之隔，这种心理顾虑始终让他无法完全放开。但这种有所压抑有所控制但又忍不住越来越放肆的情况竟让他感觉不错。  
两人身体接触的部分蒙上了一层细密的薄汗，乳肉随着进出的动作来回晃动着。阿明俯身和阿尼的胸口贴在一起，聆听着彼此剧烈的心跳，发硬立起的乳尖和他的胸膛摩擦着，增添了酥痒的快感。  
她咬住自己的手背让自己不会发出太大的声音，即使她知道希琪那家伙这会儿应该还没留意到隔壁房间正在发生什么。  
在他越来越疯狂的快速顶弄下，阿尼觉得自己的身体快要散架。  
她不知道他在那里学来这种看起来很普通却又令人难耐的技巧，指甲深深地抠进他胳膊的肉里。她极力睁开双眼看着身上的男人，原本清澈澄明的眼眸此刻也不可避免地被浓重的情欲所占领，他似乎把所有的气力和耐力都用在了这里。身体碰撞的声音和暧昧的水声越来越响，他挺动腰的速度让她再也忍不了。  
“等……等一下……”在他的反复刺激下，快感沿着四肢百骸急速蔓延，最后直直窜向头顶，下面似乎有什么东西不受控制地冲了出来。这太奇怪了，阿尼觉得害羞又难堪。  
“我让你等一下！”她气急了狠狠咬了他肩膀一口，阿明吃痛地轻哼了一声，可他才刚刚到达全力冲刺的最后关头，他稍微缓了一下，粗喘着又顶弄了几十次后才彻底停下来。  
她轻轻推了推他的肩膀让他出来，坐起身看着床单，果然湿了一小片。  
看着阿尼微微皱眉清理着自己的身体，他接连抽了好几张纸巾递给她。  
“我查的资料说……这种情况不常有。所以……很多人怀疑它存在的真实性。但……这是你很舒服的证明，阿尼。”  
可她还是觉得很羞耻，想起了小时候尿床被父亲打屁股的情景。  
“你不需要觉得丢脸。”他凑过来搂住她的肩膀，在她浅金色的发顶吻了一下。  
她顺势搂住了他汗津津的身体，把脸埋在他胸口，什么也没有说。  
她刚才确实很舒服。虽然还有很大的进步空间，彼此的身体还是挺合拍的。这次他完全不用再问她自己表现得怎样了。  
“我们一起住吧。”过了好一会儿，阿尼说。  
“啊？”他有些惊讶地看向她。  
“嫌太快吗？约会快半年了你只牵过我的手。”阿尼有些不高兴，要不是她主动，也许……  
“不，我只是太高兴了。”阿明把她抱紧了些。他当然愿意，只要下次做的时候不在她室友隔壁的房间。这就是肯定的回答了。  
是时候把阿尼重新介绍给艾伦和三笠了。睡着前，他迷迷糊糊地想，也许还可以来个四人约会。

4.26 6:17am  
几乎每天阿明都会被自己的生物钟叫醒，今天也不例外。  
身边的年轻女人睡得很香，她散着头发的样子比挽着发髻时柔软很多。他用手指轻轻蹭了一下她鼻子的弧度，他一直都很喜欢她的鼻子。  
穿上自己的平角内裤，阿明轻手轻脚打开门走了出去。天还没有足够亮，他刚醒眼神也不是很好，只能靠着昨晚稀薄的记忆判断厕所在哪个方位。  
解决了生理需求并且洗了手之后，他准备再悄悄摸回阿尼的房间去，给她留个信息，再神不知鬼不觉地离开，这样就不会被她的室友发现。  
打开门，一个睡得头发四处炸开的卷发女人出现在眼前。糟了，他心想。  
阿明迅速比了个噤声的手势，以防对方惊讶过度尖叫出声吵醒阿尼。没想到她只是睡眼惺忪地说，快让开，我急死了。  
厕所门在身后关上了，阿明这才想起来，昨晚和阿尼做完之前，隔壁聊电话的声音就已经停止了。

-End-


End file.
